degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:LIGHTSfan/Chyler-Chapter 2
Chapter 2 Chey walked into Mr. Simpson's class. It wasn't too hard to find all of her classes since Mr. Simpson, Ms. Dawes, and Ms. Ho are the only three people that work at Degrassi. Chey sat down in Ms. Ho's class on one of the giant balls. "I hope you like who you're sitting next to because this is your permanent seat for the year." Ms. Ho said. Chey looked to her left. There was some girl who seemed pretty normal and to her right was an awkward Asian girl who seemed to be bouncing up and down on the ball. Maybe it was best not to talk to that girl. ''So Chey decided to talk to the girl on her left. "Hi!" she said cheerfully. The girl gave her the dirtiest look and said, "Um. Can I help you?". "I just wanted to start a conversation...." Chey said, slowly turning away. "Ugh. Fine. I'm Icy. My real name is Veronica but if you call me that I swear to God I'll take a fucking knife to your throat." Icy replied. Chey waited a few seconds before replying, hoping the girl would crack a smile, but she was completely serious. "Well, I'm Chey." She awkwardly replied. "Girls! Shut the fuck up while I'm teaching!" Ms. Ho said. They both turned away from each other and listened to whatever the teacher was saying. "Anyways, my name is Ms. Oh. But you can call me Winnie! I'm one of the cool teachers! Okay?" She said cheerfully. An hour later, the bell rang. Chey went on to her next class which she assumed was theater with Ms. Dawes. Tyler walked into his gym class. As much as he hated it, he didn't want to fail. Coach Black Guy started going over the rules of the gym. "Hey..." Some ginger kid whispered to him. Tyler turned around and narrowed his eyes. "I'm Dave. And you are?" Dave asked. "Tyler." He replied. Tyler tried to turn around but the kid seemed to want to have a conversation. "So...you have any fetishes?" Dave asked. Tyler's mouth dropped. ''Who the Hell asks that to someone they barely even know? ''"Um...no?" He slightly asked. "Oh...well I have a fetish for Asian chicks." Dave replied nonchalantly. "Coooool?" Tyler said. ''Oh God, if you really exist, you would make this kid stop talking to me. "Yeah. It is. There's this girl that goes here names Wendy. She's pretty hot. And she's Asian. I'm thinking of asking her out on a date to Bamboo Wok." He said. Tyler decided not to reply, hoping that would signal him to stop talking. It worked. Before he knew it, the bell rang and Tyler went on to his next class. Theater with Ms. Dawes. He walked into class to notice that the girl that was by his locker was there. Tyler tried to avoid her but she smiled and signaled him to cum over. He slightly groaned but went over anyways, not wanting to hurt her feelings. "Hey Tyler! So cool that we have the same class, right?!" Chey said cheerfully. "Um, well there's only like two real teachers here so it was kind of expected." He said. "Haha! I guess you're right!" She replied. Tyler looked over to notice that Ms. Dawes already started talking. "Well, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out after school. Maybe get something at The Dot?" Chey asked. Tyler started at Ms. Dawes, pretending he didn't hear her. "Hello?" Chey said. Tyler turned around and sighed. "Listen, I don't like you like that and I never will, so can you just leave me alone and listen to the teacher?" He said quite rudely. Chey's eyes showed that her mood changed quickly. From happy to sad in less than five seconds. She was a bit confused too. "But....you called me sexeh...." She mumbled. "I call everyone sexeh. That's just how I roll" He said before turning back to the teacher. Chey did the same, trying not to show that she was upset. But on the inside, her heart was dying. Category:Blog posts